Encuentros
by Bella Luna89
Summary: Encontrarse en un mundo apocalíptico, es una gran fortuna, ambos deben de aprender a amar sin miedo, arriesgarse a vivir y ser felices a pesar de la adversidad. Un fanfic de Trunks x OC. Espero les guste!
1. Capítulo 1: Leah

_Salvar a la persona que amo, era una forma de salvarme a mí misma, y a la vez una paradoja, puesto que era una constante en mi vida…_

13 años antes…

Ahí estaba una pequeña de 5 años, que durante toda su vida había sido un infierno, un infierno causado por unos malditos androides, no había conocido nada anterior a los androides y a la destrucción que con ellos conllevaban.

Leah, era su nombre y tenía 5 años, con cabello castaño, largo y ondeado, curiosos rulos se formaban en su larga melena, la cual llegaba hasta su cintura, ojos grandes en forma de avellana y de un color que se asemejaba a la esmeralda enmarcaba su pequeño rostro, algunas pecas se asomaban en sus mejillas; tenía unos labios gruesos semejantes a una gran fresa, físicamente era una niña delgada pero fuerte, la vida la había hecho de carácter fuerte a pesar de su corta edad.

Vivía en un subterráneo dentro de la capital del Oeste junto con sus padres, Jacob y Mary, él era un hombre fuerte, con cicatrices en la cara y en todo su cuerpo, como consecuencia de sobrevivir a una era apocalíptica, era muy alto, o al menos eso le parecía a la niña, era el mejor padre para ella, dentro de la desgracia en la que vivían, siempre procuró que fueran felices, por su parte Mary, era hermosa, tocaba el piano en la noches para tranquilizar a la pequeña, la niña aprendió de su madre lo básico de la vida, es decir, leer y escribir, algo las caracterizaba a ambas, ambas tenían las mismas esmeraldas en sus ojos , físicamente la niña se parecía a su padre. Mary era delgada, con el cabello negro y lacio y tenía una voz que parecía de los ángeles, en especial cuando cantaba para tranquilizar a su familia.

La era apocalíptica comenzó seis meses antes de que Leah naciera en diciembre, de repente 2 androides en forma de humanos aparecieron en las diferentes ciudades del mundo y empezaron a destruir, el motivo, nadie lo supo, las diferentes fuerzas armadas del planeta fueron derrotados sin ningún esfuerzo por parte de estos monstruos.

Era bien sabido, que a pesar de que las ciudades habían sido destruidas, los androides se divertían destruyendo lo poco que aún permanecía en pie en las mismas.

La gente que sobrevivió a los ataques vivían en los subterráneos, en el campo o en lo que quedaban de las casas, en el subterráneo en el que Leah y su familia vivían, vivían otras tres familias, las cuales con el paso del tiempo y al vivir juntos en la desgracia y destrucción se habían convertido en una sola, las tres vivían en el mismo infierno y se apoyaban entre ellas.

Jacob de alguna manera se encargaba de conseguir alimento y cosas para subsistir, lo primordial para él era su familia y lo que sobraba lo vendía a quien pudiera pagarlo o hacer el famoso trueque, convirtiendo así la situación en un círculo, por su parte Mary se encargaba de tener limpio su espacio, la niña aún no entendía como era que conservaba aún el pequeño piano, hacia la comida y mantenía su "hogar" dentro del caos en el que vivíamos.

Mientras que Leah, jugaba e intentaba vivir su niñez dentro de sus posibilidades las otras familias tenían niños de su edad así que jugaba con ellos, Sam y Alice eran los nombres de sus compañeros de juegos, Sam un niño rubio de ojos azules, era más pequeño que ella y Alice, su cabello pelirrojo y chino, tenía muchas pecas en la cara, los tres se acompañaban en el desastre en el que vivían los tres jugaban en el subterráneo en el que vivían, cuando tenían oportunidad de salir a la superficie, subían a los árboles, terminando así sucios y con las rodillas raspadas, a pesar de la desgracia que vivían, los tres niños eran felices en su realidad, ya que no conocían otra cosa.

En ocasiones los ojos esmeraldas acompañaban a Jacob a sus travesías para conseguir alimento y cosas, en una ocasión Leah se fue con su padre a conseguir víveres, salieron desde temprano por suerte para ellos consiguieron muchas cosas, entre ellas un chocolate, la niña tenía tiempo de no comer uno y este era grande, era un chocolate macizo. Cuando regresaron al subterráneo el ambiente se sentía diferente, pesado y lúgubre, las esmeraldas se llenaron de miedo y abrazaron a su padre por la pierna, abrazo que fue correspondido, Jacob estaba tenso y nervioso, pero no lo demostró, siguieron caminaron, el hombre presentía que algo no estaba bien.

Al llegar a su "hogar" todo estaba mal, los pocos muebles que tenían estaban destruidos, había sangre entonces me aleje de mi padre y la niña corrió al lugar donde siempre estaba su madre esperándolos, fue entonces que vio lo peor, la peor imagen que una niña podría ver, a su madre muerta, con un enorme circulo en el pecho, una cama de sangre la rodeaba, los ojos de la niña se llenaron de agua, empezaba a llorar, a gritar por su madre, la garganta de la pequeña no sabía que podía gritar tanto, Leah abrazó el cuerpo inerte de su madre, por su parte Jacob estaba paralizado, la escena era su peor pesadilla hecha realidad, el amor de su vida muerta por culpa de esos androides malditos, sus rodillas cayeron al suelo y empezó a sollozar, la había perdido para siempre.

De repente Jacob tomo de los hombros de su hija y poco a poco la alejo de la escena, la cargo, mientras que ponía su cara frente a su pecho, para evitar que viera, lo que el sobreviviente vio lo aterró aún más, las demás familias también yacían muertas, sus compañeros en la desgracia y los amigos de su hija habían tenido el mismo destino que el de su esposa.

La niña seguía llorando y se aferraba al cuello de su padre, entonces salieron de ese subterráneo hasta llegar al bosque, en donde encontraron una cueva, ahí el padre dejo a la pequeña mientras que él regresaba al subterráneo para sacar lo poco que había quedado, ropa, comida y algún juguete de su hija fue lo único que sobrevivió de aquel ataque de los androides.

Después de esa noche, los sobrevivientes no regresaron a su subterráneo, caminaron por varios días hasta que llegaron al Distrito 7 en donde finalmente lograron establecerse, los abuelos de la niña vivían en el Distrito 8, como a una hora caminando, empezaron a rehacer su vida, como pudieron, por las noches la niña tenía la misma pesadilla, en la cual siempre trataba sobre la muerte de su madre, por su parte Jacob empezó a realizar las mismas actividades, conseguir víveres y venderlos, mientras que la pequeña aprendió a cocinar y a mantener su refugio limpio; como consecuencia de la muerte de la madre, su padre se volvió frío y distante, algo había muerto en él, en los dos; en ella, sus esmeraldas se habían apagado un poco, mientras que en él, las ganas de vivir; al llegar al Distrito 7 Jacob le entrego a su hija un collar, era una pequeña esmeralda, semejante a sus ojos.

Era de tu madre, hijita, lo colgó sobre su pequeño cuello, se lo regale cuando nos casamos.

La niña simplemente sonrío, al final su madre no la había dejado sola, siempre iba a tener algo de ella cerca de su pecho, cerca de su corazón.

Ella siempre va a estar contigo, a través de este collar, siempre estaremos contigo pase lo que pase, veme a los ojos- tomo su pequeño rostro sucio y lo vio con esas esmeraldas que tanto le recordaban a su esposa, mientras que una pequeña lágrima se quería asomar de sus ojos cafés - tú tienes que sobrevivir, eres una sobreviviente, siempre recuérdalo, le decía mientras la abrazaba y ella correspondía al abrazo.

Vivieron ahí hasta que la niña cumplió 8 años, hasta que los androides atacaron el Distrito 7, en ese ataque estaban los dos sobrevivientes escondidos, no podían escapar, el final se acercaba, entonces él la abrazo y la protegió con su cuerpo, los androides estaban cerca, se oían, la niña temblaba de miedo, estaba sollozando, estaba temblando

Shhh… tranquila pequeña, todo va a estar bien, siempre estaremos contigo, tú vas a sobrevivir repetía Jacob para tranquilizar a su hija.

Explosiones, derrumbes, más explosiones y risas por parte de los androides…. Nos habían encontrado.

Mira nada más que tenemos aquí, unos humanos, decía el chico en forma de burla.

Deja matarlos, tú ya destruiste toda la ciudad, le respondía la rubia.

Como quieras-

Entonces la chica camino lentamente hacia donde estábamos nosotros, Jacob abrazó fuertemente a su pequeña mientras que ella sollozaba, de repente todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando despertó su padre la estaba abrazando, ya no había fuerza en su acción, como pudo se soltó de su agarre y lo intento mover, el cuerpo adulto ya no tenía fuerza, una viga había caído sobre él y lo había matado, su padre la protegió del golpe, entonces volvió a sus brazos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Se había quedado sola por completo, los androides habían destruido todo lo que era de ella, su hogar su familia

No sabía cuánto tiempo se quedó así, entonces escucho que alguien gritaba.

-Hay alguien aquí con vida.

 _Tú tienes que sobrevivir_

La niña empezó a gritar, pero se había quedado sin voz como consecuencia de su llanto, no sabía si podían escucharla, se separó de su padre y le depositó un beso un su frente

-Lo haré lo prometo papi.

-Aquí estoy, grito con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones y garganta le permitían.

-Ayúdenme, aquí estoy.

Un muchacho de unos 20 años la encontró.

-Pequeña estás bien?, le pregunto mientras se agachaba para ver cómo se encontraba la niña.

-Eso creo, mi padre murió, intentaba ser fuerte, no quería que la viera llorar.

El muchacho la abrazó y se soltó a llorar.

-Tranquila, limpio las lágrimas que caían sobre las pecas de la chica, soy Michael, le sonrío cuál es tu nombre pequeña.

-Leah.

-No tienes algún familiar, le sonrío.

-No lo sé, mis abuelos viven en el Distrito 8 pero no sé si aún vivan.

-Yo también estoy solo, que te parece si vamos a buscarlos, una sonrisa sincera se asomó en su rostro.

La tomo de la mano y salieron del refugio, Michael era un chico de piel apiñonada, de cabello negro y despeinado, tenía un lunar en la mejilla izquierda, era tal y fuerte, sus manos estaban llenas de callosidades, resultados de sobrevivir, la niña le tomo confianza muy rápido, la hacía reír, hacía que los días fueran menos difíciles, caminaron por unos días, comían lo que encontraban en el camino, al llegar al Distrito 8 todo estaba destruido, al parecer no había sobrevivientes, la chica se quedó paralizada, tenía pavor, no sabía que iba a hacer ahora en adelante, se había quedado completamente sola, empezó a llorar.

-Tranquila, yo no te voy a dejar sola, estamos juntos no.

-No me vas a dejar.

-Claro que no tontita, nunca lo haré, seré como un hermano mayor para ti y tu serás como mi hermanita.

\- Siempre quise tener un hermano.

-Pues aquí lo tienes, abrazó a la niña, vámonos de aquí.

Tomo su mano y la saco del Distrito 8

Así pasaron los siguientes 10 años juntos, Michael se había convertido en un hermano mayor para la chica de ahora 18 años, la protegía y quería como tal, viajaban entre distritos nunca se quedaban en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, por miedo a ser atacados.

Ella por su parte se había convertido en una linda muchacha, con las ropas rotas y sucias, sus ojos seguían siendo de ese verde que tanta vida mostraban a pesar de las pérdidas sufridas, ser mujer no era fácil, puesto que luchaba mucho para conseguir ropa y que decir ropa femenina, al tener su cuerpo desarrollado, sus curvas le causaban cierta dificultad en la ropa, si era de mujer en ocasiones no le acomodaba bien y si era de varón le quedaba demasiado grande, generalmente optaba por la ropa masculina, era más cómoda, podía moverse libremente, sólo tenía que ajustarla a su cuerpo; de estatura promedio, siempre llevaba su cabello en una coleta o en trenzas, era largo y brilloso, sus ondas enmarcaban su rostro, pareciendo que tuvieran su propia expresión.

Michael por su parte se había convertido en un muchacho muy rudo, sobrevivir era su único objetivo, robaba en algunas ocasiones los víveres que necesitaba y los vendía para así conseguir dinero, era más alto que la chica, su cabello seguía siendo un azabache rebelde y algunas canas empezaban a asomarse, siempre vestía con una camiseta de manga cortas mangas, pantalón vaquero y un pañuelo cubría una cicatriz en su mano izquierda, consecuencia de una de sus travesías.

A pesar de todo, los chicos seguían juntos, eran lo único que tenía el otro, el chico le había contado que también había perdido a toda su familia, a sus padres y a su hermanita por culpa de los androides, cuando se encontraron, Michael acababa de sobrevivir del mismo ataque, su carácter era frío y distante, en cierta forma, se parecía a Jacob, protector y a la distante, se habían establecido en el Distrito 9.

-Michael mira lo que encontré en la tienda del centro, gritaba la chica de emoción.

-Que encontraste, decía interesado mientras intentaba prender una pequeña fogata para calentar unas latas de comida que había intercambiado.

-Chocolate, puedes creerlo, hace años que no traían a la tienda.

El solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Mejor siéntate, conseguí comida, señaló un pequeño banco que estaba cerca de él y le acerco la lata.

-Hoy fue un buen día,

-Así… porque lo dices Leah

-Sí, tenemos comida, encontré chocolate y seguimos vivos.

El entusiasmo que profanaba la chica causaba cierta envidia a Michael y le respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

Todo era tranquilo entre tanto desastre, entre tanta destrucción, los androides habían desaparecido, aproximadamente 2 meses antes, este hecho solo significaba una cosa, que pronto iban a atacar alguna ciudad y la destrucción iba a ser peor. Efectivamente así fue, al siguiente día atacaron el Distrito 9, Michael y Leah corrían para salvar sus vidas. Los androides estaban cerca de donde se encontraban, parecían que estaban apostando quien podía destruir más cosas; los chichos corrieron, de repente se encontraron acorralados en medio del bosque, no había a donde correr, a donde esconderse, era un hecho, los androides los iban a matar.

-Leah, corre, tienes que correr y no voltees, no se te ocurra regresar, decía Michael agitado, mientras agarraba la cara de la chica.

-Que dices, estás loco, no pienso dejarte aquí, que piensas hacer.

Ella no entendía nada, que pensaba hacer su hermano, sus ojos se abrieron más.

-Leah escúchame, eres una sobreviviente de acuerdo, le prometiste a tu padre que sobrevivirías, así que te estoy ayudando a cumplir esa promesa. Sus palabras sonaban decididas y sin miedo.

-Michael… lo abrazó- no lo hagas, sobreviviremos los dos.

-Vete Leah, la empujo.

La chica entendió que su hermano había tomado la decisión, empezó a correr, a alejarse de él, pero de repente se detuvo y se vio entre los brazos, de su amigo, de su protector, de su hermano, era el final de su hermandad, no quería dejarlo.

-Gracias por todo, te quiero.

Fue lo único que le dijo.

-Yo también te quiero, Leah, levantó la barbilla de su hermana, fue un placer estar contigo, de sobrevivir juntos, le beso su frente, pero ahora te toca a ti hacerlo por tu cuenta, se oyó una explosión demasiado cerca de ellos, ahora corre, CORRE grito.

No quería soltarlo, no quería dejarlo, Michael era todo lo que tenía, pero sus palabras la regresaron a la realidad y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron; de repente escuchó un grito a lo lejos, era Michael, era su voz, era él y una explosión apareció en el mismo lugar donde él se había quedado.

Dejó de correr y empezó a llorar, Michael había muerto, Michael se había sacrificado por ella, la había salvado de todas las formas posibles y ahora ya no estaba, escuchó otras explosiones, fue entonces cuando decidió correr, sus lágrimas se deslizaban en su rostro, tenía que sobrevivir, por él, por mis padres, lo iba a hacer.


	2. Chapter 2: Encuentros

Capítulo II: Encuentros

Ahí estaba ella corriendo entre el bosque, estaba perdida, no sabía hacia dónde ir, seguí llorando por la pérdida de su hermano, de toda su familia, al correr no se dio cuenta de donde pisaba y cayó en un pequeño barranco, rodó hasta que finalmente se detuvo; parecía que el cielo la acompañaba en su desgracia, que sentía lo mismo que ella, que también lloraba la pérdida que había sufrido la chica, la chica semejaba a un pequeño conejo escapando de su depredador, se abrazó con la intención de protegerse, de no sentirse sola, volvió a llorar con más fuerzas; estás nuevas lágrimas ahora eran producto no sólo de su pérdida sino también de la desesperación, de la angustia. Parecía una pequeña niña desorientada con las ropas sucias y su cuerpo lleno de arañazos, se refugió a lado de un árbol hasta que lágrimas la agotaron y se durmió.

Al despertar sus esmeraldas estaban hinchadas a consecuencia del llanto, al ver en donde había pasado la noche se percató que estaba perdida no reconocía nada, camino un poco y fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba en la profundidad del bosque, un pequeño temblor recorrió su cuerpo consecuencia del miedo que esta situación le causaba.

Leah estaba sin ánimos de nada, demasiadas pérdidas habían ocurrido en su vida en tan poco tiempo, era como si el escritor de su historia se empeñara en que las desgracias fueran una constante en su vida, cuando parecía que había encontrado cierta paz una pérdida ocurría, eran demasiadas pérdidas para alguien de su edad

 _-Tienes que sobrevivir-_

Maldita promesa le había comprometer su padre como podía sobrevivir en circunstancias como aquellas, entonces tomó el dije esmeralda entre sus manos y lo maldijo, maldijo a todos; hubiera preferido haber muerto en alguno de los ataques que milagrosamente había sobrevivido que vivir esa pesadilla.

Siguió caminando hasta que encontró un pequeño riachuelo decidió tomar un baño y limpio sus ropas, pesco una pequeña trucha y la cocino; ya en la noche vio unas pequeñas luces a lo lejos parecía un pueblo grande o una ciudad, no lo sabía, pero decidió que a la mañana siguiente iría hasta allá ya que si quería cumplir la promesa de su padre y hacer que el sacrificio de Michael no fuera en vano tenía que salir del bosque.

Por la mañana salió hacia la ciudad, sin saber que en esa ciudad su vida cambiaría y que encontraría una nueva razón para vivir.

Llegó a la ciudad 2 días después y como era de esperarse todo estaba destruido, muy pocas construcciones aún estaban de pie, de todas las ciudades en las que había estado ésta era la menos peor, no entendía por qué pero no se quedó a preguntar, así que fue directamente a un subterráneo para pasar la noche y establecerse.

-Disculpe, no sabe si existe un espacio para mí. Las esmeraldas preguntaban esperanzadas.  
\- Hay linda estas buscando un refugio, contesto un anciano cuyas ropas no estaban en menor condición que las de Leal.

-Si acabo de llegar.

\- Me da pena pero este subterráneo ya está lleno, si te quedas estarás muy incómoda.

-No importa.

-Sé que el subterráneo del norte se encuentra más desocupado.

-Y cómo llegó hasta allá.

-Al final de este encontrarás un túnel que te llevará al subterráneo del norte, ahí pregunta por Paul estoy seguro que te ayudará.

-Muchas gracias.

-Suerte linda.

La chica sonrió amablemente, estaba agradecida con el anciano, en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba ser amable y ayudar a los demás eran valores que habían desaparecido en las personas, pero no las culpaba ya que el egoísmo era parte fundamental para sobrevivir.

Llegó al subterráneo norte y busco a Paul quien le dijo que el lado sur de este había un espacio amplio donde podía quedarse, al llegar a su nuevo hogar se estableció junto a una familia compuesta por mamá, papá y una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 1 año, Leah no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a la bebé, pues ella pensaba que traer a ese mundo a un ser indefenso era un castigo innecesario; Chloe la mamá era una chica de la misma edad de Leah rubia con ojos castaños, su esposo de la misma edad un joven delgado con los músculos marcados y la pequeña Alison con los mismos cabellos de su mamá y ojos grandes igual que el Papa.

Leah poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la ciudad y a la compañía de la pequeña familia que tenía como vecinos en el subterráneo, entre las pláticas que tenían los habitantes del mismo se enteró que la ciudad en la que se había hospedado era la Capital del Oeste, cosa que le sorprendió ya que no había vuelto desde la muerte de su madre y nunca tuvo idea alguna de como regresar después de la muerte de su padre; también se enteró del motivo por el cual en la ciudad aún había algunos edificios en pie y todo se debía a un misterioso guerrero de cabello dorado y fuerza inexplicable.

-Yo lo vi pelear contra los androides.

-Su cuerpo brilla como el sol.

-Es extremadamente fuerte.

-Pero no lo suficiente para detenerlos

Eran algunas de las cosas que Lean escuchaba acerca del misterioso Guerrero, ella pensaba que todo era invento de la gente, producto de su desesperación ya que no creía que alguien fuera capaz de darle pelea a los androides.

Generalmente Leah no permanecía mucho tiempo en los refugios, siempre se movía , pero por alguna extraña razón sentía algo extraño como un presentimiento que le decía que no se moviera de la Capital del Oeste, que se quedará ahí, que todo iba a estar bien, Michael siempre le decía que siguiera sus corazonadas así que lo hizo y se quedó; las esmeraldas de Leah se hicieron amigas de los castaños de Chloe y empezó a querer a la pequeña Alison quien hacía menos pesado el paso del tiempo, aunque era una pena que la pequeña creciera en un infierno como ese.

2 años después

Leah junto con la familia de Alison se cambiaron de hogar y se movieron a las ruinas de un edificio siendo este un poco más acogedor que el subterráneo y ambas partes contaban con más privacidad

-Bien hecho mi pequeña- Chloe animaba a su pequeña hija de ahora 3 años cuando intentaba escalar unas piedras, cargo a la niña-recuerda que tienes que ser fuerte, anda vamos con tu tía Leah.

Leah había descubierto una forma de sobrevivir a través del una actividad no muy femenina, arreglando cosas, construía aparatos electrónicos desde radios, celulares hasta una moto, todo como consecuencia de las largas jornadas que pasaba con Michael arreglando cosas que se encontraban en la basura.

-Ahora que estas componiendo Leah.

-Más bien armando Chloe, el señor de la tienda me pidió uno nuevo, ya que el que tenía ya era viejo y le había dado mucha batalla pero ya estaba empezando a descomponerse, va a ser un trueque, el radio por comida y ropa de buena calidad.

-Qué bueno Leah y la verdad hay que agradecerle a tu hermano haberte enseñado

Una sonrisa melancólica se asomó en el rostro de la chica.

-No te pongas triste, Chloe abrazo a Leah, todos hemos perdido a alguien, cuando lo tienes que entregar.  
-Mañana, el señor me lo pidió con urgencia puesto que es una forma de saber por dónde andan los androides.

Leah siguió en la fabricación del radio mientras que Chloe y Alison jugaban y esperaban a Máx a que llegará de su travesía; al día siguiente la chica salió a entregar su pedido sin imaginarse que los androides atacarían la Capital del Oeste.

La señal de la radio se apagó alertando así a la peliazul, acomodo los diferentes papeles que había en su escritorio y respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse.

\- Están cerca.

Trunks al no escuchar ruido alguno de la radio llegó rápidamente al laboratorio de su madre, su mano apretaba fuertemente a su fiel compañera, su espada

-Trunks tranquilo hijo.

Bulma trataba de calmar a su hijo, sabiendo de antemano que todos sus esfuerzos serían en vano.

-Están demasiado cerca, apretaba con más fuerza su espada

Bulma no sólo estaba preocupada por los ataques que ocurrían cerca de la C.C. sino por lo que su hijo estaba a punto de hacer, se escuchó una explosión demasiado cerca siendo esta una señal para Trunks quien se convirtió en super sayajin y salió de su casa sin poder ser detenido por Bulma quien solo deseaba que su hijo regresará.

Trunks sabía perfectamente que no tenía oportunidad contra los androides, pero estaban demasiado cerca de la C.C. en menos de 5 minutos llegó a donde los androides quienes estaban jugando a perseguir a una chica, y decidió entonces interponerse entre ellos y la chica, ayudándola.

-Estas bien, pregunto si dejar de mirar a los causantes de la destrucción de su mundo.  
-Si  
Trunks le ayudó a ponerse de pie y volvía su posición.

-Corre y escóndete, le ordenó

Después de entregar el radio armado decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la capital, casi nunca salía de su casa, estar encerrada la enloquecía, era un lindo día con un sol radiante, le pareció extraño no ver gente en la calle, ya que generalmente siempre había una pequeña muchedumbre que intentaba hacer su vida normal, entonces un mal presentimiento le pareció por la mente.

-No puede ser, pensó.

Empezó a caminar cada vez más rápido, intentando llegar a algún refugio identificado dentro de la capital, de repente una explosión muy cerca de ella se dio, haciendo que la chica volara unos cuantos metros.

Cuando se levantó se dio cuenta que tenía un golpe en la parte superior derecha de su frente la cual sangraba, se había golpeado con una piedra, intento levantarse, pero un mareo apareció, haciendo que volviera al piso.

-Mira lo que encontré 17.

El otro androide volteó a donde su hermana.

-Una chica.

17 no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Leah y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, por su parte Leah estaba muerta de miedo, nunca había visto tan de cerca a los que habían destruido su vida, tenía miedo.

-Vamos a matarla, exclamó la rubia.

-Tengo una mejor idea hermana, los negros de 17 no dejaban de mirar a las esmeraldas de Leah.

-Cuál?

\- Deja divertirme con ella.

-No, porque ¡!.

-Soy hombre y se me ocurre un par de cosas que pueda hacer con ella.

\- No es justo 17, le reclamaba la rubia al de cabello negro.

\- Deja me divierto y después juegas a matarla.

-Como quieras y 18 salió volando y se sentó en un viejo carro a esperar

Leah estaba paralizada, sabía que tenía que correr pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, era su fin, 17 se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, ella temblaba, de repente reacciono y se levantó e hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer huir.

-No tienes escapatoria bonita, le decía 17 en forma burlona.

El androide tenía razón, de alguna manera la había acorralado, a donde intentaba huir, el androide llegaba en una velocidad impresionante, él se acercaba a ella, y la chica se alejaba, sin darse cuenta había llegado a una pared, no tenía escapatoria, 17 jugaría con ella y 18 la mataría, no podía terminar así su vida, no, dando pasos hacía un lado, cayó; de repente un chico de cabello dorado llegó del cielo y se interpuso entre ella y el androide.

-Estas bien?,

-S-Si, le respondió, de donde había salido este chico se preguntaba la chica, acaso del cielo? El misterioso muchacho le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Corre y escóndete, le ordenó

Ella obedeció.


	3. Chapter 3: Encuentros (Parte 2)

Capítulo III: Encuentros (parte 2)

17 intento ir tras la chica a lo que Trunks le tapo el paso.

-Que quieres Trunks, una paliza como la del otro día.

-Vamos a divertirnos 17, 18 quien se había acercado a su hermano al ver al sayajin.

-Las damas primero.

18 voló directo hacia Trunks, quien detuvo el primer ataque de la rubia, una ola de golpes y patadas se produjo entre ellos, por su parte 17 intentaba encontrar con la mirada a Leah, quien estaba escondida detrás de una vieja pared de concreto, ella con los ojos abiertos veía como el misterioso guerrero luchaba contra los androides, de repente sus esmeraldas se conectaron con los ojos de 17,el androide la había encontrado.

Trunks de alguna forma noto como 17 caminaba tranquilamente hacia la chica, entonces le lanzó un rayo de energía, el cual el androide esquivo de forma sencilla, iba a decidido a terminar lo que Trunks detuvo, golpeo a 18 quien se estrelló en un edificio en ruinas y voló directamente hacia 17.

-Déjala en paz.

El sayajin tomo al androide de su chamarra y lo alzo al cielo, golpes y rayos de energía se lanzaban entre los 3, el misterioso guerrero peleaba por ambos lados contra los 2 androides, iba perdiendo; de repente 17 le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que el guerrero perdiera el equilibrio que tenía en el aire, lo cual ambos androides aprovecharon para lanzarle una energía al mismo tiempo, haciendo que  
Trunks cayera al suelo inconsciente, volviendo a su estado normal.

-Qué pena que duro tan poco, decía 18 mientras pateaba a Trunks para verle la cara sangrada.  
-Te mataríamos Trunks pero eres nuestra única distracción, 17 también pateo al muchacho, vámonos.

Los androides se fueron dejando a Trunks mal herido, detrás de un auto viejo se encontraba Leah quien aprovecho el ataque de Trunks para cambiar de escondite. Vio toda la pelea desde ahí, no entendía nada, como era posible que el guerrero dorado hubiera cambiado de apariencia, corrió de la escena pero algo la detuvo, no podía dejar ahí al pobre muchacho, él la había salvado, tenía que ayudarlo; entonces corrió a donde se encontraba Trunks.

Temerosa volteo el cuerpo del muchacho, estaba maltratado, en su cara corría sangre a consecuencia de un fuerte golpe en la sien derecha, a pesar de los rasguños en su cara pudo darse cuenta de que era una persona atractiva, demasiado atractiva; intento jalarlo pero su cuerpo era muy pesado, recordó que mientras corría hacia un subterráneo vio una tipo carreta, fue hacia donde se acordaba haberla visto y la llevo a donde Trunks, con esfuerzo subió el cuerpo inconsciente del guerrero.

Lo llevó a su "casa" no había nadie ahí a consecuencia del ataque perpetuado, y lo recostó en el pequeño colchón en el que dormía, fue por agua y alcohol para limpiar sus heridas, aparte del corte en su frente también tenía un golpe muy marcado en uno de sus brazos que cual también sangraba.

Con un paño limpio su rostro, era realmente hermoso este chico pensó ella, limpio su cortada de la frente y al hacerlo el guerrero hizo una mueca de dolor.

-shhhh…. tranquilo.

Con su mano quito lentamente el pelo que yacía sobre la frente del chico y acaricio su rostro.

-vas a estar bien.

Rompió la prenda que cubría su brazo lastimado, la limpio y lo vendo. Al estarlo curando no entendía él porque su apariencia había cambiado, ella juraba que el chico que bajo del cielo tenía el cabello rubio, muy diferente al chico que estaba sobre su colchón.

-Debí de haberme confundido.

Las heridas del guerrero estaban limpias y parecía que no le dolían pero seguía dormido. Fue a la cocina improvisada que tenía y preparo algo de comer para ambos. El chico seguía dormido después de que ella comiera, en un instinto protector volvió a recorrer con sus dedos el rostro del chico y a levantar el flequillo de este y sonrió, él la había salvado.

Como el guerrero aun no despertaba y ella estaba cansada, decidió dormir en una pequeña silla para estar al pendiente del chico y tomo una cobija de Chloe, había sido un día pesado otra vez alguien la había salvado de morir a manos de los androides, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando. Como a media noche, el chico empezó a quejarse, ruido que despertó a la chica quien fue corriendo a ver a su salvador.

-Hey tranquilo -le limpiaba su frente con un paño mojado- Trunks estaba sudando, parecía que luchaba en sus sueños, de repente el sayajin se levantó abruptamente espantando a la chica.

-Noo - grito el chico-

-Tranquilo.

El chico desconoció donde se encontraba.

-Donde estoy

-En mi casa, la chica lo tomo de los hombros en una acción de tranquilizarlo, todo está bien, ella sonrió cálidamente.

El chico estaba fuera de concepto.

-Que paso?

-Peleaste con los androides, terminaste mal herido, entonces te traje a mi casa, mientras le explicaba volvía a limpiar la herida de la sien del chico, quien solo hizo una mueca de dolor, perdón.

-No te preocupes.

La chica moría de ganas de preguntarle acerca de lo que había visto pero prefirió no hacerlo para evitar que él se incomodara.

-Tienes hambre.

-un poco.

-Espera.

La chica fue a la cocina a calentar el poco alimento que tenía, mientras que él se quedó observando la habitación en la que se encontraba, era una habitación pequeña, en malas condiciones, el colchón en el que se encontraba estaba roto y la cobija que lo cubría no estaba en mejor estado, un pedazo de madera servía para tapar un agujero que se encontraba a la mitad de la habitación, al parecer había algún niño puesto que a un lado de una pequeña mesita había una muñeca tirada, sintió pena por las condiciones en las que la chica vivía, se sintió afortunado de vivir en CC, ahí al menos tenía una cama cómoda y limpia, se dio cuenta que estaba estrujando la cobija que tenía cerca entonces se tranquilizó.

-Ten come, la chica le sonrió.

Era un tazón pequeño de sopa con verduras.

-Y tú?

-No te preocupes ya comí mientras dormías, anda come antes de que se enfríe.

El sayajin dio un sorbo de la sopa, estaba rica, muy rica.

-Esta rica, gracias.

-Qué bueno que te gusto, por cierto mi nombre es Leah.

-Trunks, mucho gusto.

Ambos sonrieron, Trunks siguió comiendo la sopa, un reflejo de luna llego a la habitación a alumbrarla, entonces vio mejor a la chica que le daba refugio, sus ropas estaban malas condiciones su pantalón estaba roto de una rodilla y la sudadera de cuadros negros con blancos parecía estar en mejor estado, mientras que la camiseta de color blanco tenía un agujero en frente, pero lo que le llamo la atención eran los ojos de la chica, llenos de vida, eran hermosos, ella le pareció muy bonita, entonces se atraganto.

-Tranquilo, estas bien.

-Sí, respiro profundamente intentando calmarse.

-Toma agua, anda come con confianza, volvió a sonreírle.

Trunks sintió como su cara se calentaba y tornaba un color rojo, la chica se dio cuenta.

-Perdón por no ofrecerte más pero ya es todo lo que tenía.

-No te preocupes está bien al contrario perdón por quitarte.

\- Tú me salvaste la vida, es lo menos que podía hacer, no iba a dejarte ahí.

Ambos sonrieron, ella se puso nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca y sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían, agradeció a la oscuridad por cubrirla.

-Tienes una bebé?

-No, es la hija de los amigos con los que vivo, es una pequeña de 3 años.

-y tus padres?

-Murieron hace mucho tiempo

-Lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes, estoy sola desde hace varios años.

Un silencio inundo la habitación, Trunks se sentía nervioso de estar con ella y ella sentía lo mismo, los ojos de él la ponían nerviosa, el chico era muy apuesto y agradable, y sus ojos, color azul eran hipnotizantes, a pesar de la oscuridad que solo era alumbrada por un rayo de luna, ella veía en sus ojos una pureza infinita aunque parecía que el chico cargaba una gran loza sobre sus hombros, aunque no identificaba el porqué.

-Tú vives solo.

-No, con mi madre cerca de aquí.

Un bostezo apareció de repente en los labios de la chica, haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran de pena.

-Acuéstate en tu cama, yo me quedo en la silla.

-No te preocupes yo no estoy lastimada.

-Insisto.

En un intento de levantarse, Trunks se quejó, puesto que el brazo le dolía al igual que los diversos golpes que tenía en todo el cuerpo.

-Yo insisto, acuéstate Trunks yo me quedo en la silla.

-Pero…

Entonces ella presiono la herida de la frente de Trunks a lo que el chico dio un pequeño quejido.

-No se diga más, tú en el colchón y yo en la silla. Ambos se quedaron juntos por unos segundo, esmeraldas y zafiros se quedaron viendo, se fusionaron, un segundo, un minuto una eternidad, se quedaron ahí, los 2, ninguno cuenta del tiempo, parecía como si nada los rodeara, como si la destrucción que estaba a su alrededor no existiera, Trunks rompió el momento.

-Segura.

-Si acuéstate, necesitas descansar.

El chico la obedeció y se acostó, mientras que ella se acomodaba en la silla, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de ella, estaba feliz, después de tanto tiempo estaba feliz y ella no entendía el porqué, pero no se preguntó, simplemente se durmió con su sonrisa y con el salvador de su vida a un lado.

Al día siguiente Trunks despertó y se dio cuenta que Leah no estaba en la silla, extrañamente había dormido bastante bien, empezó a preocuparse por la chica, cuando iba apareció, Leah apareció.

-Despertaste, que bueno Trunks, fui por el desayuno.

Le mostro unos pedazos de pan y un litro de leche, le ofreció un vaso lleno y un pedazo.

-Muchas gracias.

De repente una explosión se escuchó muy cerca de donde se encontraban, ambos salieron a averiguar que pasaba y para su sorpresa eran los androides.

-Malditos.

Los androides nunca atacaban una ciudad dos veces seguidas, era por Trunks por quien estaban ahí.

-Ve a esconderte.

La chica no dudo en obedecerlo, Trunks se transformó en súper sayajin y ataco a los androides, pero aún seguía débil de la pelea del día anterior y los androides le estaban dando una golpiza.

Que era lo que podía hacer, se preguntaba la chica, era una chica normal, no tenía fuerza alguna que pudiera vencer a los androides, no podía volar, ni siquiera causarles daño alguno, ella lo tenía muy presente pero tenía que hacer algo para ayudar al guerrero. Destellos de luz se veían en el cielo, Trunks luchaba contra los androides, de repente el sayajin cayó al suelo.

-Vamos párate, decía 18 divertida, esto es muy divertido.

Trunks no tenía fuerza para levantarse, volvió a su estado natural, su cabello lila caía sobre su cara y tapaba sus ojos, mientras que sus manos arañaban la tierra que tenía debajo de él, sentía mucha frustración de no poder derrotarlos o al menos de darles una buena pelea y una paliza, se sentía débil, era demasiada su desesperación; entonces vio a 18 caminar hacia él, la odiaba, jugaban con él, jugaba con su desesperación y su frustración, siempre atacaban cerca de la capital del Oeste para provocarlo, por el simple gusto, y el siempre caía en sus trampas.

-Anda párate, lo pateo.

-No te vas a levantar, entonces te mataré.

17 puso su palma enfrente del chico, una pequeña bola de energía emergía de ella, el guerrero sólo cerro los ojos, quería darse por vencido, no ver nada, quería que lo matarán y quería dejar de vivir en ese infierno llamado vida. De la nada vio a Leah acercarse los androides.

Leah estaba desesperada, tenía que ayudar a Trunks de alguna manera, no podía dejarlo ahí solo, cerró los ojos y apretó sus puños, al abrirlos, vio a su lado una viga de metal y la pateo; desde su escondite veía la pelea y de repente vio al guerrero caer, 18 se acercaba a él y después a 17 quien levanto su mano hacia el guerrero, sin pensarlo tomo la viga de metal y corrió hacia los androides. No supo de donde saco las fuerzas para cargarla y golpeo a 18, al hacerlo la viga se rompió como si fuera un palillo.

La chica se espantó al ver la viga rota, las esmeraldas estaban temerosas, nunca pensó que fueran tan fuertes esos malditos androides, al menos creyó que al golpear a la androide iba a desmayarse o al menos desequilibrarse , pero no fue así, la chica sólo soltó lo que quedaba de la viga y dio unos pasos hacia atrás indecisa.

-qué demonios

18 volteo a ver a quien la había golpeado.

-idiota, te mataré de una vez por todas.

-18 encárgate de Trunks yo de ella.

17 sonrió al ver a la chica temerosa, esta era su oportunidad de terminar lo que Trunks había interrumpido. Leah aterrada intento escapar pero el androide la había alcanzado.

-Te has portado muy mal

Leah se volteó para correr al sentido contrario, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, 17 la volvió a alcanzar.

-A dónde vas, aún ni siquiera empezamos.

De la nada vio a Leah acercase a los androides con una viga, que estaba planeado hacer esta chica, de repente golpeo a 18, estaba loca, la iban a matar.

-qué demonios

18 volteo a ver a quien la había golpeado.

-idiota, te mataré de una vez por todas.

-18 encárgate de Trunks yo de ella.

La rubia le tapo toda visibilidad, no podía ver nada, sólo sabía que Leah corría peligro.

-Que haré contigo, la androide le decía mientras meneaba su rubia cabellera.

-Nada.

Sin pensarlo Trunks se levantó y se volvió a convertir en Super Sayajin.

-Perfecto vamos a jugar.

El guerrero se acercó a 18, tenía que alejarla para así poder acercarse a Leah y salvarla, varios golpes se propinaron hasta que él le lanzo un rayo de energía haciendo que la chica saliera disparada en el aire lo suficiente lejos para que él pudiera acercase al otro hermano.

17 se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Trunks, entonces tomo a la chica por el cuello y la alzó, la estaba ahorcando.

-Quieres rescatar a tu noviecita Trunks.

-Suéltala.

-Como digas.

Entonces 18 aventó a Leah, quien se deslizo por el cemento y chocó contra un edificio, quedando inconsciente.

-Listo ahí está.

-Maldito.

Entonces otra pelea se dio entre los dos hombres, de repente apareció la rubia y se unió al enfrentamiento, Trunks tenía que hacer algo para salvar a Leah y salvarse a él mismo, no podía soportar por más tiempo la batalla.

\- Kikoha!

Una luz potente invadió el lugar, cegando momentáneamente a los androides y dando oportunidad a Trunks de ir por Leah quien estaba inconsciente y poder escapar.

Voló a una gran velocidad hacia el bosque que estaba en el limítrofe de la capital, tenía que perderlos de vista, volteo a ver la chica quien tenía los ojos cerrados y se percató de la sangre que corría por la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Maldición, Leah resiste.

Empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la C.C. con la chica entre los brazos, era la única forma de no ser encontrados por los androides, finalmente llego a la imponente Corporación Cápsula o lo que quedaba de ella.

-Mamá, mamá, ayúdame.

Trunks entró gritando a la C.C. con Leah entre los brazos

-Por Kami, Trunks que paso?

-Nos atacaron

-Estas bien hijo.

-Si mamá yo estoy bien, pero ella está sangrando, ayúdame.

Bulma no entendía nada, pero la chica que su hijo cargaba estaba malherida.

-Llévala a la habitación del fondo, voy por alcohol.

Trunks obedeció y llevo a la chica a donde le indicaron, estaba sangrando, la ropa de él estaba teñida con la sangre de ella, acostó gentilmente a Leah en la cama, un pequeño erizo cayó sobre su rostro y él lo retiro de forma cariñosa.

-Vas a estar bien, tranquila.

-aquí tengo el alcohol.

Bulma empezó a limpiar la herida de su visita.

-Que paso Trunks?

-Los androides nos atacaron.

-Como que los atacaron? Quien es ella?

-Se llama Leah, me ayudo ayer cuando fui a pelear contra esos malditos, pero hoy volvieron a atacar y ella intento ayudarme pero 17 la ataco.

-Pobre chica.

Mientras Bulma limpiaba las heridas de Leah, Trunks se quedaba viendo la escena, estaba realmente preocupado por la chica, los puños cerrados mostraban la frustración que sentía, Bulma noto su sentir.

-Tranquilo, se va a reponer

-Pero sangraba mucho.- estaba preocupado-

-Si, tiene una cortada en la cabeza, pero nada grave, deberías de cambiarte, esa ropa está peor que ella, anda ve, yo me quedo con ella.

Trunks fue a su recámara, tomo una ducha rápido y se cambió, poniéndose una camiseta sin mangas color blanco y un vaquero y volvió apresurado a donde Leah y Bulma.

-Aún no despierta, que rápido te cambiaste.

Trunks solo sonrió sonrojado.

-Tú también estás herido, su voz denotaba preocupación.

Bulma veía el cuerpo de su hijo con golpes y rasguños, su brazo derecho y su sien tenían las marcas más visibles.

-Estoy bien.

-Pero hijo.

-Son de ayer, ella me ayudo.

-Seguro?

-Si tranquila.

-Está bien, entonces voy a preparar algo de comer, ya no ha de tardar en despertar.

Bulma salió de la habitación, dejando solo a los dos chicos, Trunks se sentó en una banquita que estaba cerca de la chica y sin pensarlo empezó a acariciar su mano. Lo que la chica había hecho era una locura, era un intento de suicidio y más sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad contra ellos, se sacrificó por él, para salvarlo, - seguía acariciando la mano de la chica - su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, él no lo noto, un calor invadió todo su cuerpo, se sentía raramente a gusto con ella a pesar de no conocerla, no quería que nada le pasará, a pesar de mostrar un aspecto fuerte Leah le parecía una frágil flor de cristal, que gritaba al mundo que necesitaba un refugio, que la protegieran, que la salvarán, sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería, se sentía tan identificado con ella, pero como consecuencia de las heridas había dureza en su ser, igual que él, no tenía idea de lo que había vivido la chica, el sufrimiento por el cual había pasado, a él solo le dieron unas ganas inmensas de protegerla  
del mundo, de todos, de los androides y de él mismo, el calor seguía en todo su cuerpo, su corazón latía,-seguía acariciando su mano-, la miraba, de esa forma en la que se dicen tantas cosas sin decir absolutamente nada; inconscientemente su mano acaricio la cascada rizada que yacía bajo de ella y que se esparcía alrededor de su cabeza, un silencio se propago por la habitación, un silencio que expresaba todo lo que Trunks pensaba, un silencio que sin palabras llenaba el momento.

Bulma fuera de la habitación veía a su hijo y las muestras de cariño que demostraba hacía la chica, no era común que Trunks se mostrará débil, era algo que el mismo se había prohibido, siempre tenía que ser fuerte para ella, para el mundo, una carga muy pesada para alguien de su edad, tan solo 20 años, ella quería que su hijo fuera feliz y sin conocer a la chica que estaba dormida en la habitación presentía que ella podía ayudarlo, podían ayudarse mutuamente, sentía que la chica lo necesitaba, tanto como su hijo a ella; encontrar en un mundo caótico cualquier tipo de cariño era un milagro y la peliazul quería que ese milagro le ocurriera a su hijo, el merecía ser feliz dentro de tanto caos, dentro de tanta destrucción.

Leah poco a poco estaba despertando, pareciendo que estaba leyendo los pensamientos de Trunks y quisiera contestarlos, estaba débil, la cabeza le dolía, intentaba recordar que era lo que había pasado, sus ojos le pesaban, le estaba costando trabajo abrirlos, de su boca surgieron unos quejidos

-Leah?

Abrió poco a poco los ojos, los sentía pesados, al abrirlos, veía borroso, no distinguía a quien la miraba de forma curiosa, solo podía distinguir la cabellera de su observador, abrió más sus esmeraldas intentando identificarlo, vio los ojos de su observador, hermosos, todo el mundo carecía de color a excepción de ese par de zafiros, entonces fue cuando su vista se centró y reconoció a quien la miraba.

-Trunks.

Quien la miraba sonrió.

Ella intentó pararse pero Trunks la detuvo y la volvió a acostar en la cama. Espera, estaba en una cama, se puso nerviosa.

-Donde estoy!

-En mi casa, tranquila.

Las esmeraldas de Leah se sorprendieron se preguntaba cómo era que había llegado hasta la casa de Trunks entonces una voz desvió sus pensamientos.

-Te golpeaste fuertemente la cabeza.

Volteo y vio de dónde provenía la voz, era una mujer madura de pelo azul y un overol del mismo color de su cabellera, tenía, en apariencia, los mismos zafiros que Trunks pero los de ella denotaban tristeza y soledad. Toco su cabeza y sintió el golpe, le dolía.

-Es mejor que descanses.

-Es que yo- intento pararse de la cama pero un mareo la desequilibro, Trunks rápidamente la sostuvo y le levanto la barbilla.

-No seas necia y descansa.

La ayudo a acostarse, ella se sonrojo por las atenciones del chico y por las molestias que estaba causando.

-Es que yo no quiero molestar.

-No molestas querida, tienes un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, descansa.

Ella solo se limitó a sonreír. Trunks no se había separado de ella.

-Tienes hambre.

-Si

-Te traeré algo de comer.

Bulma salió de la habitación dejando de nuevo solos a los dos chicos.

-Que paso?

\- 17 te ataco.

Leah noto como el chico cerraba fuertemente sus puños, parecía que iba a enterrar sus uñas en sus palmas, entonces paso lentamente su mano sobre los puños enojados.

-Estoy bien, soy una sobreviviente – le sonrió.

Trunks no entendió la última frase, Bulma interrumpió el momento.

-Anda come querida.

Las esmeraldas se volvieron a abrir- por Kami- era un estofado de res, con verduras y carne, sus ojos se llenaron de emoción, parecía que iban a llorar, sorprendiendo a los Briefs.

-Que pasa querida?

-Nada, disculpen es que hace tanto que no veía una comida tan rica, volvió a sonreir.

-Espero que este tan rica como dices, la verdad no soy buena cocinando.

Una pregunta surgió de la mente de Trunks, sorprendiendo a Bulma

-Cuanto tiempo tienes sin comer carne.

-Mucho tiempo, es difícil conseguir carne y quien la consigue es a un costo muy caro.

Tristeza se asomó por los zafiros de Trunks, pero Bulma lo distrajo.

-Ten también te traje este jugo.

-En verdad muchas gracias por sus atenciones.

Los Briefs vieron como Leah comía su estofado, parecía como si éste fuera un manjar teniendo en cuenta que Bulma, quien era un genio en la tecnología, era un desastre en la cocina, Bulma por su parte le dio ternura la chica, pensaba en cuanta gente vivía así, en verdad que eran afortunados, la chica termino su comida.

Trunks por su parte estaba recargado en la pared de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados y las cejas fruncidas, al puro estilo de Vegeta, sentía mucho coraje que Leah viviera en esas condiciones, tenía que ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo.

-Quieres más?

-No gracias así está bien.

-Quieres tomar un baño?

-Me encantaría.

-Anda ven.

Cuando Leah se paraba, Trunks apareció junto a ella para ayudarla.

-Tranquila no te esfuerces.

-Gracias

Los dos se sonrieron, él la ayudo a llegar al baño que estaba en el pasillo.

-Aquí está todo lo que necesites, cualquier cosa estaré en la  
habitación de lado hija.

-Gracias en verdad muchas gracias.

Los Briefs salieron del baño, dejando sola a la chica, había recibido tantas atenciones por parte de ellos que iba a estar eternamente agradecida, tenía el estómago lleno después de tanto tiempo, y ella, le recordaba tanto a su madre, a lo mejor si hubiera vivido se parecería a ella.

Tomo el baño, por Kami, hace tanto tiempo que no tomaba una ducha caliente y tan reconfortante, por alguna extraña razón se sentía protegida en esa casa con ellos.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla, salió hacia la habitación donde se había quedado, encontrándose ahí con Bulma.

-Ten hija saque algunas ropas nuevas, tú tienes el cuerpo que tenía de joven, espero que te quede y sea de tu agrado.

Pantalones de muchos colores, blusas de muchos diseños, ropa interior y zapatos era lo que estaba encima de la cama.

-Por kami, cuanta ropa señora.

-Te gusta?

-Por supuesto.

-Anda pruébate la que más te guste te la regalo.

Leah no cabía de la emoción, entonces instintivamente abrazó a Bulma.

-Muchas gracias señora, unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.  
-Primero límpiate esas lágrimas no combinan con tus ojos que son muy bonitos, segundo no me digas señora, me haces sentir vieja, dime Bulma.

Leah sonrió.

-Está bien Bulma como diga.

-Tercera háblame de tu, nada de formalidades.

-Como digas Bulma

-Anda pruébate la que más te guste.

Bulma salió de la habitación y la chica empezó a ver toda la ropa, era hermosa pero tenía que ser realista no podía quedarse con un vestido de flores que le había encantado, en las condiciones en las que vivía era lo menos práctico, así que escogió un pantalón azul marino, el cual le quedaba entallado, una blusa amarilla de manga larga y cuello alto, peino su cabello con cuidado para no volver a abrir la herida que tenía y lo alboroto para que tomara su forma natural, rizado; escogió unas deportivas oscuras. La habitación tenía un espejo, se vio en él y después de mucho tiempo se vio linda, le gustaba como se veía con ese atuendo, era lo más bonito que había tenido, sus ojos brillaban y el toque especial lo dio su collar.

Salió de la habitación tímidamente y escucho unas voces, se dirigió a donde las mismas.

Quien la vio primero fue Bulma.

-Que linda te ves hija.

-Muchas gracias Bulma, la chica sonrió tímidamente

Trunks al verla se sonrojo, en verdad le parecía muy bonita, la combinación de ropa resaltaba su belleza.

-Anda siéntate, quieres comer algo.

-No gracias.

Bulma veía atentamente el collar de la chica.

-Qué lindo collar.

-Era de mi madre, mi padre me lo dio cuando ella murió.

-Lo siento mucho hija.

La chica solo sonrió.

-Creo que debería de irme, está oscureciendo y no conozco por aquí.

-No te vayas, Trunks dijo en voz alta poniendo en alerta a ambas mujeres.

-Qué?

-Quédate conmigo – carraspeo- con nosotros. – Se sonrojo-

Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron de la declaración del muchacho, Leah sonrojándose y Bulma con una sonrisa apenas perceptible para los presentes, la mujer había entendido a su hijo, él estaba interesado en la muchacha e iba a ayudarle.

-No puedo Trunks, ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo pero ya no quiero causar molestias

-No es molestias hija.

-Debo irme.

Trunks no sabía cómo detenerla Bulma se dio cuenta.

-Está bien, pero al menos pasa la noche aquí, como dices, ya está oscureciendo, mejor pasa la noche aquí y aprovechas para recuperarte por completo.

-pero …

-No hay más pero, mejor anda ve a acostarte que ha sido un día muy pesado.

A la chica no le quede de otra que aceptar.

-Está bien, creo que iré a descansar.

-Descansa

La chica salió.

Trunks no había comentado nada desde su intervención estaba apenado, no entendía que le pasaba, pero no quería alejarse de ella, Bulma lo noto.

-Es muy linda verdad hijo.

-Que! – Sintió que su cara se calentaba- No sé de qué hablas madre –

\- De nada, es mejor que tú también vayas a descansar.

Trunks salió de la habitación no sin antes darle un beso a su madre y se fue directamente a su habitación, se quitó sus zapatos y se tumbó en ella, cerró sus ojos por un momento y las esmeraldas de Leah aparecieron en su mente, no pudo evitar sonreír.


End file.
